Fala
Fala is a small girl who lives in Radiant City along with her native mother and father. During that time, she meets up with Ryu and his family. She is currently attending Raidient High School and is working to recieve her High School Deploma. Apperance When she first met up with young Ryu, she had worn traditional clothing that her grandfather made for her and always made her wear. When she became 16, she became so accustomed to wearing that clothing that she adapted it with her other wear. In the future, She trys to figure out what kind of hair style and color she finds until she finally finds the right one. It has been shown that she is also very friendly with all kinds of animals in the world. Personality When she and Ryu met up, she would have been a nice person to him and to most things and people. But as she grew older, she became more and more hardened from learning about how the world really works. She's very shy and rarely blushes, with the exception of males (whom she takes a liking to and trusts). Abilities Spiritual Awareness- During her mother's pregnancy she was attacked by a hollow who was able to reveal his form to human beings. So the energy was able to make her gain Spiritual Awareness, Notably she referred to them as spirits before she realized their malevolent nature. RP's Into The Deserted Horizon History Fala was born into the Imbeka Tribe who believed in the afterlife as well as the protecter's of the Souls who stay behind in the World of the Living. During her pregnancy her mother was attacked by a mysterious hollow who was able to reveal his form to human beings. It was said that some of that energy was absorbed into the womb which changed fala for the rest of her life. After the first few years she was able to see the Souls of the departed who were still in The World Of The Living. When she was about 7 years old she encountered Ryu Martinez who was still traveling with his Mother and Father. The two got to know each other and soon found themselves playing and having a wonderful time. It was then she saw another one of what her people called "Demons" who wanted to eat her soul, but she was saved thanks to Ryu's mother and father. After all was said and done She showed them Raidiant City and decided that she wanted to make sure Ryu would be safe. After 8 years She had turned into one of Ryu's closest friends though at times she had some mixed feelings about it. She would also be trying out different hair colors to see if there would be one that would make her stand out for more than her skin. At one point When Ray and Aki Katsu were sent far into the future, it was possible that She would turn from a sweet innocent girl into a harden person who's views were said to be all about getting paid. Though after much change in the past her future includes having a sweet baby girl with the father still being unknown. When she found out that Ryu and the others were going to fight someone in order to obtain the energy's of Ryu's father, she felt helpless and couldn't do anything to help. It was then her grandfather had revealed himself to being an Ex-Soul Reaper and told Fala he could teach her a way to help Ryu fight. Though she was able to complete her Fullbringer training, she was too late as Ryu had successfully retrieved the energy back and decided to continue training to fully master fighting as well as her brand new fullbringing. Fullbringer Mother Spirit is the name of Fala's Fullbringing which uses the necklace that her great-grandmother gave to her and also her indian blood and skin. To use this fullbringing she simply needs to think of any animal in the Human world and is able to replicate their power and abilities. She can also use the Spirit energy around her to manifest the animals most useful tool on their bodies to her own body as energy weapons. An example would be that if she asked for a snake of any kind she would get that snake's tail on her legs to move like it, the poison on her nails if it has it, and even the eyes and fangs of a snake making her like it too. Though she is not good at fighting she is able to put the animal traits into her own natural abilities like her speed and strength. Bringer Light- Her Bringer Light is unique because she is able to use it off of anything that is on the earth or grown from it. Animal Translation- When she activates her fullbringer she is able to communicate with all living things in the entire universe. Category:Character